A common way to form images on media, such as paper, is to use a fluid-ejection device, such as an inkjet printer. An inkjet printer includes a number of components including a printhead which causes ink to be ejected from reservoirs one drop at a time on to the medium. One of the components of the printhead is a subassembly that includes multiple channels for the ink to flow from the ink reservoirs to a die that causes the ink droplets to be ejected on to the medium. The manufacturing of such subassemblies is such that it is difficult to make the channels through which the ink flows as narrow as may be desired or to have a pitch (inter-channel spacing) that is as small as may be desired. Flashing from injected molding the subassemblies may also be a problem. Smaller dimensions may be desired to make smaller printheads, for example, for lower cost.